1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel servo system to permit the lens finishing corresponding to a registered pattern and permit such finishing at desired pressure with easy and effective grinding and finishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the automatically sequentially logic system providing the required grinding and finishing of the objective materials such as spectacle lenses are not so effectively performed.